Wire harness clips are often used in the automotive industry for releasably securing wire harnesses to the interior surfaces of vehicle body panels as the harnesses are routed throughout the vehicle. Such known wire harness clips often include a Christmas tree type fastener adapted to be lockingly inserted into a hole in the vehicle panel, and a wire harness receiving portion provided with a ratchet-type lock adapted to clamp a portion of the wire harness in secure but releasable fashion. It is also known to secure a portion of the wire harness to the clip by means of taping provisions, usually in the form of rigid or semi-rigid tabs extending from the clip so that tape can be wrapped around the wire harness and the tab.
In certain vehicle wiring application it is desirable to form the wires in the harness into a D-shaped bundle, often using what is known in the art as D-shaped "scroll", comprising a thin-walled plastic sleeve having a D-shaped cross section adapted to fit over the wire harness. D-shaped scroll is particularly useful where it is desirable to have a flat wire harness surface against a flat vehicle panel surface. In some cases fasteners such as Christmas tree clips are formed directly on the scroll to eliminate the need for an intermediate wire harness clip, but such an arrangement makes it difficult to de-mount the wire harness.